Her Star
by Newmoonlove955
Summary: Lucy's always loved the stars. One-shot NaLu fluffiness


Stars were always something Lucy had loved. Ever since she was a child she would fantasized about the stars, dreaming that she'd be able to hold one of those tiny dots of pulsating light in the palm of her hand. Her heart yearned for it in the darkness of night, her head resting on her palms with wide eyes.  
When she asked her father one day about the stars her dream was crushed, told that the light she was seeing was only but a flaming ball of gas miles and miles away from her reach. Still, she yearned for just that one moment to hold one of those stars, her child-like innocence not easy forgotten even after the fact that the stars were indeed balls of flaming gas.  
_Her mother had approached her that night, a night when she had not been in a fit of coughing, and rubbed her sniffling daughters back with motherly tenderness._  
_"What is it child?"  
"The stars," Young Lucy sniffled brokenheartedly as she rubbed at her teary eyes with a small balled hand "the-they're just a big ball of gas miles away from me! I wanted to have one so bad mommy..." A gentle smile eased onto Laylas face as she embraced her daughter loosely, resting her chin atop Lucy's, cutting the young girl's words short as the two gazed at the twinkling stars together in peace.  
"Even if they may be just balls of fire miles away," Layla protested "That dose not mean you cannot have a star of your own." The little girl sniffled again and tilted her head to look up at a pleasantly smiling Layla.  
"What do you mean Mommy?"  
A soft and breathy chuckle came from Layla this time, the mother moving herself to rest her chin on her daughter's shoulder well resting both hands on her arms. Lifting her right hand to point at the stars Layla murmured "Every star out there in our big sky is the other half for another person, Lucy. There will be a day when you'll meet your star here and do you know what?"  
"What mama?" Lucy asked, tilting her head to the side in question.  
"You'll be his star too, in the expanse of our dear sky and he'll have been waiting for you too."_

"Oi, Luce!"  
The blonde mage was startled out of her mind as a certain pink hared Dragon Slayer appeared in her room, sitting on her bed as she got out of the shower. Lucy squeaked and chucked a large book at the dragon slayer of whom just dodged the book, the leather bound text smothering the blue cat who had almost no part in the conversation.  
"What part of _using a door _do you not understand?!" Lucy cried, attempting in vain to cover herself more with her white towel.  
"Go on this mission with me." He demanded, holding out the paper for Lucy to see blatantly ignoring her scolding.  
Lucy scowled and marched up to him, leaning down to stare him in the eyes with a fierce glare. "No." She said sternly before turning around about to march away when a hand caught her towel, almost causing the garment to fall off her. She gave a terrified screech and tried to tug the fabric away from Natsu who didn't seem too keen on letting go any time soon. His look of utter sadness was like a knife to her heart and she could feel her own lip quivering despite herself.  
'Why should I even care! The pay isn't even good!' she thought well looking away with shaky hands.  
"D-don't give me that look. Remember last time we went on a mission? You destroyed the thing we were suppose to be guarding!"  
"O-Oi! That wasn't my fault! Your big feet caught me off guard and I ended up tripping because of you!"  
Lucy tried tugging at the fabric once again only to find that Natsu had fisted it even tighter.  
"... Just come with me, okay?" Natsu mumbled, looking away with a slight blush. Had he finally noticed Lucy was wearing only that towel or was it because he didn't want to admit he wanted her?  
Wait. Wanted her? There was no way he was her star!  
"It wouldn't be the same without Lucy!" Happy chirped, appearing over Natsu's shoulder. Natsu nodded in agreement before letting go of Lucy's towel of which she tightened around her chest before turning to face Natsu and Happy.  
"So what do ya say?" Natsu asked, giving Lucy a once sided hug "Gana go with us or not?"  
Lucy thought for a moment before lifting her hand to flick him on the forehead before returning the hug with a slight giggle. _Maybe..._  
"What kinda of question is that! Of course I am, baka. Just stop waltzing in whenever you feel like it."  
He gave her his signature grin, one she couldn't help but compare to her much desired stars.  
"Alright!" he hollered, pulling Lucy to his chest with a laugh.

_Maybe he was her star._


End file.
